Beach Day
by AnnabethChase9
Summary: The flock reaches a new safe house at the beach. What they dont know is that they are in for a surprise.
1. Chapter 1

**Beach Day**

I was sprawled out onto the couch eating a bag of potato chips. We were in our temporary safe house and thank god it wasn't the same ocean where Gazzy puked up six McDonalds Big Macs. I swear, I'll never swim in that part of the ocean again. Angel walked in already in her swim suit.

"Hey Max?"

"What"

"Can I go swimming?"

"Sure"

"Want to come?"

"Ok let me get my suit on and I'll be right out"

I walked over to the closet and grabbed my swim suit. It can be pretty tricky to get a one piece on when you have wings. Yes wings. Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel were a science project for whacko scientists who combined us with birds. We are human-avian hybrids with two percent bird DNA and ninety-eight percent human DNA. The scientists who we call the white coats are still looking for us.

I got my swim suit on and ran out onto the beach. I sat down next to Fang.

"Hey" He said to me.

"So is the water warm?" I asked.

"It's really warm. Do you want to go in?"

"Sure"

Then for some reason Fang started running. Fast. He grabbed Angel into his arms and pulled my hand. He shouted to Gazzy to run and tapped the back of Iggy's hand twice. I grabbed Nudge's hand and we all flew into the air. I flew up to Fang.

"What the heck is happening?"

"Look behind us!'

Oh. My. Gosh. I saw about 20 M-geeks, 30 Flyboys and about 50 of this new kind of thing. They looked like monkeys with Alligator skin and claws that were metal and glinted in the sunlight. Their wings were like bat wings. Let me tell you these things were pretty freaky. Here's the worst part they were holding my mom and my sister Ella 500 feet above the ocean and they were about to drop to their deaths.

"No!" I screamed just as they dropped Ella. I heard her hit the water it was one of the most sickening sound I have ever heard. I heard her bones snap. I dove down I hit the water at just the right speed and at just the right angle. I saw Ella floating down in her crumpled, sickening form. As I grabbed her and pulled her to the surface I got a good look at the fight above. I saw about half the amount of M-geeks and Flyboys but the monkey things were the challenge.

I wanted to go up and fight but I had to save Ella. Some people on the beach had seen Ella fall and called the paramedics. They grabbed Ella from me and took her to the hospital. I went up to grab my mom.

I started kicking the monkey thing that was holding my mom but it was just taking the punches and kicks and delivering them harder and faster. By now the only ones left were my flock and the monkey things. Gazzy found out that when you snap kick the monkey things behind their knees they crumple and are paralyzed for about 1 minute. I finally took out the monkey thing holding my mom and brought her down to safety. By now the rest of the monkey things were retreating. We flew over to the hospital where Ella and my mom were.

When we got to the hospital my mom was ok.

"Mom, how's Ella?"

"Max honey, Ella's dead."


	2. Chapter 2

WOW ok just like WOW. Wait Ella's dead? No. No, this can't be happening. WHY? Why me? Haven't I been through enough? I all of a sudden I felt strong arms grasp around me and pull me close to them. Fang. I know it's him. It's always Fang. There was this lump in my throat and it was as big as a bolder. I'm not kidding if you think you've ever felt the way I do, well your way off. Unless you've lost someone you care about that has protected you and made you laugh when freaking erasers were looking for you, you can't possibly imagine the way I feel. Fang guided me through the halls of the hospital and walked me outside to sit on the bench. The arms were still around me and didn't stop pulling me deeper and deeper into the darkness. I curled up into a ball. I wanted to sink into the ground to stop this pain. I have been in tons of fights and gotten hurt tons of times but nothing hurt THIS bad. I cried. A LOT.

Then Fang said, "I'm sorry but we have to get back to the beach. Everyone is waiting."

"Ok" I said.

Then (don't ask me how he did this) he like picked me up and flew back to the beach. CARRYING ME! Oh yeah by the way I am feeling better. Not about Ella but when the guy you love can pick you up and CARRY you to the rest of your family you're going to feel better. A LOT.


	3. Chapter 3

When we got to the safe house Fang set me in my room and went to his own. Then Angel walked in and crawled in to bed with me.

"Max I'm really sorry about Ella."

"It's ok Angel"

"Can I sleep in here with you?"

"Sure but DON'T read my mind."

"I won't."

"Ok good night Angel."

So instead of falling asleep right away, I stayed awake till three in the morning wondering, what _were_ those things out there today and why do they want to hurt my flock? After wondering this for hours I finally dozed off.

Ok so I'm lying in bed and I'm half asleep half awake and Fang walks in. I didn't really hear him he sits down on the bed where I am lying down and asks,

"Hey are you ok? You went to bed at like three in the morning."

"Yeah I'm ok."

"Everyone is going down to swim in the ocean, do you want to come?"

"No, I think I'll stay here."

"Do you want me to stay with you?"

"Yeah" I said.

Then he snuggled down next to me and I fell back asleep.


End file.
